


Overwhelming

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Overwhelming

Title: Overwhelming  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG (whoo! Finally something higher than a G rating. :))  
Word count: 344  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html) and [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html).

  
~

Overwhelming

~

“I guess you caught me out,” Charlie said to the intruder, clearly amused.

Bill grinned, winking at Harry as he slid into a chair across from them. “Dinner, hm? Sounds romantic. The only thing better would be dinner with all three of us. We could... explore the possibilities.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Was Bill actually suggesting what he thought he was? This was quickly getting out of hand. “I... um... er...”

“I think you’re scaring him, Bill,” Charlie said, still playing with Harry’s fingers. “His pulse is really fast.”

“That’s called excitement,” Bill murmured, taking Harry’s other hand. “Who wouldn’t be excited if they had a chance at both of us?”

Harry swallowed convulsively. “Both of you?” he asked, voice small.

Charlie smiled, and the heat in his eyes made Harry blush brighter. “Sure,” he said. “We promise it’d be fun. Imagine both of us teaming up to ensure you get... maximum pleasure? Two sets of... everything.”

“I dunno if I’m ready for that,” Harry admitted. “I mean one person is hard enough.”

Charlie nodded and raised Harry’s trembling hand to his mouth. “We sometimes forget that not everyone grew up tripping over brothers,” he said, blatantly sucking Harry’s index finger into this mouth. “We pretty much have got used to sharing everything.”

“Oh God,” Harry whispered, Charlie’s tongue swirling around his finger making other parts of his anatomy stand up and take notice.

Bill evidently knew Harry was being affected since he chose that moment to place his hand on Harry’s knee and squeeze firmly. “No, we’re just Bill and Charlie, although you’ll find you can call us anything you like if we’re involved in the right... activity.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. For some reason Snape’s comment about procurement came back to him and he frowned.

“Just a minute, you two, stop pestering him!” a new voice said.

Harry looked up as someone new joined them, exhaling a relieved breath as both Charlie and Bill let him go. Finally able to think, he smiled at the newcomer. “Thanks.”

~


End file.
